


Coercion

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eryaforsythe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eryaforsythe).



> For eryaforsythe's prompt: power play.

House digs his thumbs into Vogler's shoulders, feeling them hunch as House gives him the news. _It's probably nothing, you'll see_.

House grins to himself, conjuring this Vogler, calling him _Ed_ , getting the better of him. This isn't a fantasy. If it is, it's because House is caneless, whole, walking. Self-satisfaction is hardly the same as being _interested_. No matter how close House leans in to reassure Vogler, his mouth near his ear--it's nothing like _that_ at all.

By the look on Vogler's face when he tells him Wilson's fired, House has to wonder if the reverse is true.


End file.
